Angel of Darkness
by Calandra
Summary: Die Gedanken einer Person vor und während des Kampfs um die Welt - spielt nach der 7. Staffel. Songfic.


Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, außer der Idee für diese Story, der Figur des „Bösen" und der Story selbst. Alles andere gehört Joss Whedon. Auch der Song, den ich verwendet habe, gehört nicht mir. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient.

**Angel of Darkness**

Angel of Darkness   
Angel of Darkness   
The world is in your hand   
But I will fight until the end   
  


Sie sehen mich an, als wäre ich verrückt. Sie haben schon längst die Hoffnung verloren, allesamt, ich sehe es in ihren Augen. Und sie halten mich für verrückt, oder denken ich hätte es nicht begriffen, nur weil ich noch Hoffnung habe. Es _wird _ein Morgen geben, ich weiß nicht wieso ich mir so sicher bin. Ich fühle es einfach. Und selbst wenn nicht... wenigstens haben wir uns gewehrt. Ja, ich werde kämpfen.

  
_Angel of Darkness   
Angel of Darkness   
Don't follow your command   
But I will fight and I will stand   
  
_

Denkst du, ich merke es nicht, wie du in meinen Geist einzudringen versuchst? Ich bin nicht so dumm wie du denkst! Wie gut, dass ich gelernt habe, meinen Geist zu schließen. Du wirst mich nicht zum hilflosen Wrack machen, wie du es mit so vielen getan hast. Nicht mich.

  
_When darkness falls   
Pain is all   
The Angel of Darkness   
Will leave behind   
And I will fight   
  
_

Es wird dunkel, nun ja, es wird Zeit. Ich kann nicht länger warten, bis wir uns gegenüber stehen. Einer von uns beiden wird sterben, im Kampf. Ich werde niemals aufgeben. 

  
_The love is lost   
Beauty and light   
Have vanished from   
Garden of delight   
  
_

Wenn ich aus dem Fenster sehe, dann sehe ich vertrocknete Bäume, Blumen und Gräser, die Sonne hat schon lange nicht mehr geschienen. Nun ja, du brauchst sie ja auch nicht, nicht wahr? Wie schade. Aber ich werde die Sonne wieder sehen, so oder so. Entweder nach meinem Sieg über dich, oder im Tod.

  
_The dreams are gone   
Midnight has come   
The darkness is our   
New kingdom_   
  
Nervöse Blicke auf die Uhr... ja, es ist halb zwölf. Wir brechen auf, in die Dunkelheit unserer Welt, um unserem Ende oder unserer Rettung ins Gesicht zu sehen.

_Angel of Darkness   
Angel of Darkness   
The world is in your hand   
But I will fight until the end   
  
Angel Of Darkness   
Angel Of Darkness   
Don't follow your command   
But I will fight and I will stand_   
  
_Hunt goes on   
Deep in the night   
Time you pray   
Down on your knees   
  
_

Ich weiß, dass es pervers ist, aber ich fühle mich gut beim Gedanken an unseren Kampf. Das ist wieder mal meine dunkle Seite, die nach Macht giert, die jagen will, aber normalerweise habe ich sie im Griff. Heute nicht, heute wird gejagt. Oh, du bist so tot.

Die anderen fangen an zu beten. Na ja, wenn er nicht weiter weiß, wendet der Mensch sich an andere Mächte. Bin ich kein Mensch, nur weil ich es nicht tue? - Nun ja, ich tue es doch. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihnen bitte ich nicht um mein Leben. Ich bitte um die Stärke, dich besiegen zu können.

_You can't hide from me   
Eternal light   
Until my last   
Breath I will fight_

_( I will fight...)_   
  


Ich bleibe stehen, drehe mich zu meinen Leuten um.

„Ich weiß ganz genau, was in euch vorgeht! Ihr habt Angst, Todesangst, und ich kann euch sagen, berechtigt. Aber wir sind nicht hergekommen, um vor Angst zu erstarren und uns ermorden zu lassen! Wir sind hier, um unsere Welt zurück zu erobern. Sie gehört _uns_, nicht denen, und wir nehmen sie uns zurück! Das ist unsere Pflicht! Also, kommt und kämpft für das, was euch wichtig ist. Bis in den Tod!"

  
Now realize   
The stars they die   
Darkness has   
Fallen in paradise   
  
But we'll be strong   
And we will fight   
Against the   
Creatures of the night   
  


Um mich herum tobt der Kampf bereits, Leben gegen Tod, Mensch gegen Untote. Aber ich kümmere mich kaum darum, ich sehe nur dich, deine glühenden Augen, herzlos und grausam. Und ich weiß, dass in meinen eigenen Augen ein Feuer brennt, man hat es mir gesagt. Ich bin bereit. 

  
_Angel of Darkness   
Angel of Darkness   
The world is in your hand   
But I will fight until the end   
  
Angel Of Darkness   
Angel Of Darkness   
Don't follow your command   
But I will fight and I will stand_

Die Schwerter treffen Funken sprühend aufeinander, ich spüre, wie Magie mich umgibt. Ich habe keine Augen mehr für das, was um mich herum passiert, nur noch Augen für dich, und unseren Kampf. Lang, hart, grausam und gnadenlos, aber nicht nur du, auch ich kenne kein Mitleid mehr. Einer von uns beiden wird sterben.

Endlich, ich spüre _es_. Jetzt bist du so gut wie besiegt.

Magie schießt durch mich hindurch, aus der Erde in meine Beine und durch den Körper in die Arme - mein Schwert beginnt zu glühen, weißes Licht, voller Leben. Ich sehe deine Angst, und stürze auf dich zu, wild entschlossen, bereits siegessicher.

Ein letzter Schlag, dein eigenes Schwert steckt bis zum Heft in deinem Herzen. Du schreist, lange, laut, besiegt; das Licht explodiert um mich herum, wirbelt um uns beide. Dann trifft es dich. Ein letzter, verzweifelter Schrei, und ich stehe auf den Überresten dessen, was du einmal warst. Die wirbelnden Energien legen sich, die Wolken reißen auf, Sonne scheint auf mich hinunter und auf meine jungen Kämpfer, während die dunklen Wesen schreiend verbrennen.

Wir haben gesiegt.

Ich höre, wie jemand mich ruft. „Willow! Willow!"

Willow?

Ich wende mich zu meiner Geliebten um, und weiß, dass meine Augen strahlen. „Nicht Willow... Lilith."

A/N: Wie man sieht, war meine Inspiration „Angel of Darkness" von Alex C. feat. Yasmin K.

Bitte reviewt... und wenn ihr wollt, schreibe ich dazu noch die Vorgeschichte. Sagt mir Bescheid :)

Ach ja... an „Lilienblüten" arbeite ich noch. Das zweite Jahr ist ziemlich schwer zu schreiben, aber Kapitel 22 kommt bestimmt irgendwann.


End file.
